


Just a dream

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva più distinguere cosa fosse frutto della sua mente e cosa fosse reale.





	Just a dream

Non sapeva più distinguere cosa fosse frutto della sua mente e cosa fosse reale.

Norman ignorava esattamente cosa fosse frutto di un sogno e cosa fosse invece realmente accaduto, e stava andando sempre peggio. Era sicuro che c’erano dei momenti in cui andava a dormire ma non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza quando si svegliava. I black out erano peggiorati quando Bradley era scomparsa, una parte di lui gli sussurrava che era colpa sua se Bradley era scomparsa per la seconda volta ma aveva imparato come trattare quel tipo di black out, specialmente se Mother era con lui.

E Mother era sempre con lui, si prendeva cura di lui, lo amava e lo avrebbe protetto da tutto … aveva come la sensazione che avesse a che fare con la scomparsa di Bradley ma non sapeva come, Mother lo aveva fatto per tenerlo al sicuro, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire, come quando si era presa la colpa al posto suo, Mother sapeva sempre osa fare.

Mother era la sua migliore amica, il suo sostegno, la sua complice, Mother era tutto per lui, semplicemente Mother era la sua anima gemella e per quello essere tradito da lei in quella maniera gli aveva fatto così male, si sarebbe aspettato una cosa simile da Dylan, persino da Caleb ma mai da Mother. Invece sua madre aveva permesso che fosse internato in uno di quei posti orrendi e poi aveva sposato Romero.

Quando l’aveva saputo aveva pregato che fosse solamente un brutto sogno, che niente di quello fosse realmente avvenuto, che sua madre non lo avesse davvero abbandonato per Romero, loro due avevano tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno, bastavano perfettamente all’altro, si amavano dell’amore più puro che potessero avere e … Romero non era necessario, era un elemento sbagliato, un errore e se ne sarebbe dovuto andare, nessuno doveva intromettersi tra lui e Mother.

Quando era uscito da quel luogo infernale grazie a lei non ne era stato felice, lei era con Romero, era la moglie di Romero e non più Norma Bates, la sua Norma e quello non poteva accettarlo, non voleva accettarlo. Sua madre aveva finto che andasse tutto bene e gli aveva mentito: aveva detto di aver sposato Romero per poterlo aiutare a uscire, che non provava nulla per l’ispettore e lui le aveva creduto, Norma doveva amare solo lui, Norma Bates non doveva avere nessun’altro uomo nella sua vita, solamente lui.

E invece aveva scoperto che lo amava, i due erano innamorati e quale sarebbe stato il suo posto si era chiesto sperando che quello fosse un incubo da cui si sarebbe presto svegliato, meglio essere in manicomio che perdere Mother. Aveva sperato con tutte le sue forze che fosse solo un sogno, che si sarebbe risvegliato a casa solamente loro due, o all’istituto in attesa di una sua visita ma non era accaduto e Romero era ancora presente e ancora sposato con sua madre.

E lui doveva agire si era detto, non poteva permetterlo, se non poteva avere Norma Bates allora nessuno l’avrebbe avuta e sarebbero stati uniti nella morte come lo erano stati nella vita aveva deciso, sapeva esattamente cosa fare si era detto quando aveva provocato quella perdita di gas. Mother sarebbe morta nel sonno e lui avrebbe avuto lo stesso destino, li avrebbero anche sepolti assieme aveva fantasticato mentre la testa si faceva pesante, lui e Mother uniti per l’eternità com’era giusto che fosse. Sarebbe stato bello rivederla dall’altra parte aveva pensato prima di perdere conoscenza, era come addormentarsi aveva riflettuto mentre lentamente la ragione lo abbandonava.

Stava sognando di Mother, Mother che lo coccolava, che lo abbracciava come quando era bambino, Mother che lo baciava e sussurrava di amarlo, era tutto così bello e perfetto prima che qualcuno cominciasse a scuoterlo. Aveva aperto gli occhi a fatica e aveva trovato Romero che cercava di svegliare Norma, perché stava andando tutto così male?

Nei suoi piani lui e Norma non dovevano svegliarsi, dovevano addormentarsi insieme e sognare la loro felicità per sempre, perché Romero era intervenuto? Perchè aveva interferito come sempre?

Era tutto sbagliato, era tutto così tremendo e senza Mother … lui non poteva stare senza Mother, non voleva stare senza di lei ed era tutta colpa di Romero, aveva rovinato tutto di nuovo e non gli aveva permesso di poter stare tutta la vita con Mother, morire insieme sarebbe stato sublime, l’apice di quel che provavano l’uno per l’altra e invece … era tutto così insopportabile che voleva solamente tornare a dormire e non svegliarsi più, dormire e sognare lui e Mother uniti com’era giusto che fosse, niente Romero, niente Dylan, solamente Norman e Norma.

Norman Bates voleva solamente tornare a dormire e sognare, e fu così che ebbe quell’idea … era assolutamente perfetta e poteva farlo, ora che era solo poteva farlo senza che nessuno lo scoprisse … lui e Mother sarebbero stati sempre insieme pensò mentre nel suo sogno migliorava i dettagli del piano che avrebbe riportato Mother da lui.


End file.
